Last Time
by RiesA AfieLa
Summary: Jika ini adalah waktu terakhirku bersama kalian, bisakah aku mengatakan aku mencintai kalian? #EventFamily2019 #Fanfiction Indonesia


_-Untuk melihatmu dan anak kita bahagia dalam dunia yang damai, aku hanya bisa melakukan hal ini.-_

**Disclaimer.**

**Naruto bukanlah milik saya. Saya hanya pinjam saja. Itu adalah milik hak cipta dari Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Dibuat untuk Event Family Grup Fanfiction Indonesia.**

**—**

Naruto menyengir lebar ketika melihat anaknya perempuan tertawa bahagia.

''Ayah! Ayah! Lihat ini!'' Gadis berambut pirang dengan senang ketika berhasil membuat sebuah gelembung air besar. Saat angin meniup gelembung air itu ke atas lalu meledak disana, anak perempuannya tertawa.

''Hahaha! Bagus Natsuki! Tapi lihatlah bagaimana cara ayah melakukan ini!'' Naruto mengambil alat pembuat gelembung lain dan membuat gelembung yang jauh lebih besar daripada yang dibuat oleh Natsuki anak perempuannya.

Anak perempuannya yang berambut merah yang melihat gelembung buatan ayahnya bertepuk tangan senang sambil terkagum. ''Wah... Ayah hebat!''

''Tentu saja.'' Naruto menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. ''Ayah siapa dulu?''

''Ayah Natsuki!'' Natsuki berteriak sambil menyengir lebar. ''Ayah! Buat lagi! Buat lagi! Buat yang banyak!'' Tambah Natsuki sambil melompat-lompat riang.

''Tentu saja.'' Naruto meletakkan alat pembuat gelembung air ke cairan pembuat gelembung dan mengayunkannya pelan. Membuat beberapa gelembung besar lagi yang melayang. Saat satu gelembung yang terbawa angin datang ke arah Natsuki, gadis kecil berumur tujuh tahun itu mengacungkan telunjuknya untuk menyentuh gelembung air tersebut namun meletus sebelum sempat tersentuh yang membuatnya malah kegirangan.

Sebuah kegirangan dalam tawa bahagia yang menimbulkan senyum bagi yang melihatnya.

_Saat aku melihatmu seperti ini, ini adalah kebahagiaanku._

''Natsuki, ayo bantu ibu juga. Jangan main terus.'' Suara memanggil dari sisi lain membuat duo ayah dan anak itu menoleh untuk melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut merah yang digelung tengah menyiapkan makanan pada atas batang kayu yang halus dan datar dipermukaannya.

''Natsuki datang mama!'' Natsuki berlari lebih dulu dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. ''Natsuki bantu! Bantu!''

''Iya, coba keluarkan makanan itu dari keranjang lalu letakkan disini.'' Perintah wanita berambut merah itu pada gadis kecilnya. ''Kau juga bantu Naruto.''

''Tentu sayang.'' Naruto membalas wanita berambut merah dengan senyuman lembut.

Ketika Naruto mengeluarkan piring-piring untuk ditata, dia kemudian memperhatikan bagaimana anaknya dan wanita berambut merah yang merupakan istrinya itu saling bercanda.

''Natsuki!''

''Ehehehe...'' Tawa jahil ditujukan kepada ibunya yang dia jahili dengan mengusapkan selai kacang ke hidung ibunya.

''Jahil sekali kau! Awas ya. Rasakan ini.'' Wanita berambut merah itu membalas dengan menggelitik bagian geli dari anaknya.

''Ahahaha... Mama ampun!''

''Tidak akan.''

''Waa... Papa! Mama jahat.''

''Jangan begitu sayang.'' Kata Naruto sambil mendekati mereka berdua dan kemudian mendekap mereka semua. ''Lakukan saja seperti ini.''

''Ish... Kau selalu menyukai pelukan Naruto.''

''Memangnya kau tidak suka Sara?''

Wanita berambut merah itu menggeleng. Dia selalu menyukai pelukan. Apalagi itu adalah pelukan dari seseorang yang dia cintai, yang menjadi ayah dari anak yang dilahirkannya.

''Natsuki juga suka pelukan!''

''Kau selalu suka apapun Natsuki.'' Sara mengelus rambut puterinya dengan lembut sembari meletakkan kepalanya untuk bersandar pada pundak suaminya yang kini duduk disampingnya.

''Tapi ada hal yang Natsuki tidak suka. Natsuki tidak menyukai wortel.''

''Padahal itu enak.'' Kata Naruto.

''Enak darimana papa? Itu rasanya aneh!''

''Enak kok.''

''Enggak!'' Natsuki menggeleng cepat dan melepaskan pelukan dari ayahnya. Tangan kecil itu kemudian meraih sepotong roti sandwich dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. ''Enakan ini papa. Natsuki mau main lagi ah.'' Gadis kecil itu kemudian berlari lagi ke arah pembuat gelembungnya meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang memperhatikan dengan senyuman pada wajah keduanya.

''Dia akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang baik nanti.'' Naruto berkata dengan lembut. ''Pastikan untuk itu Sara.''

''Naruto.'' Sara melihat wajah dari suaminya. Wajah tampan itu yang sudah menemaninya hingga kini. Saat sebuah lelehan air mata kemudian turun, Sara tidak bisa menghentikannya. ''Ini tidak adil.''

''Memang dunia terkadang demikian sayang.''

''Tapi kenapa harus dirimu?'' Sara terisak. ''Saat aku dan Natsuki begitu membutuhkanmu?''

Tidak ada kata untuk membalas itu. Naruto mengeratkan rangkulan pelukannya pada Sara dan menghapus air mata yang ada pada wajah cantik wanita berambut merah yang merupakan istrinya tersebut.

_Saat aku juga tahu hal tersebut, aku juga dihadapkan pada hal lainnya._

_Saat kau berkata kau dan Natsuki membutuhkanku, kau juga tahu rakyatku juga perlu diriku._

_Rakyatku butuh pedang, kau butuh suami dan anakku butuh seorang ayah._

_Tapi bukankah kau tahu takdir selalu memang kejam?_

''Sara.'' Naruto memanggil istrinya dalam nada terlembut yang dia miliki. ''Bernyanyilah untukku saat ini disaat aku masih mendekapmu dan melihat Natsuki memiliki tawanya.''

''Aku... Aku tidak bisa.''

''Kumohon.''

_Dalam isakan tangis yang masih ada aku mendengarmu bernyanyi kemudian._

Para pemberani di luar sana. Menerjang musuh tanpa rasa takut.

Melindungi yang penting. Menanam bibit dalam semaian nyanyian teriakan benturan pedang.

_Ketika isakan tangismu membuatmu terasa sulit untuk meneruskan nyanyian untukku, aku akan mengingatnya dengan mempererat pelukanku padamu._

Saat pencabut nyawa tersenyum. Dengarkanlah itu bukan senyuman buruk. Saat pedangnya mengayun, dengarlah kau mati dengan kebanggaan.

_Aku akan mengingat ini semua dalam-dalam. Aku akan mengingat momen ini dan kuharap kau juga. Saat angin membelai kita, saat aku melihat tawa puteriku. Aku memejamkan mata._

Ingatlah kita berjuang untuk apa. Ingatlah kita bertarung untuk apa.

Saat fajar datang bersemi. Lambaian kebebasan tersenyum pada kita.

_Aku mencintai kalian._

**—**

Hari itu dikenal sebagai hari kebebasan. Saat pemberontakan dari kasta paling rendah yang diperbudak dan dibohongi selama ratusan tahun oleh sistem Hierarki yang dibangun pada sebuah planet musnah, itu akan dikenang sebagai hari kebebasan.

Kasta Cendra yang dibohongi bahwa mereka adalah para pemberani yang membangun planet. Mengebor hingga kedalaman untuk mendapatkan Helium sebagai pembentuk dataran serta iklim baru yang cocok pada planet yang tandus, mereka memulai pemberontakan saat ada satu pria pemberani yang menentang semuanya. Dia memulainya dengan menyerukan suaranya saat kebohongan akan planet mereka terkuak didepan matanya. Saat mengetahui bahwa kasta mereka terus bekerja di bawah sementara yang diatas planet telah layak huni dan didiami oleh para kasta yang tertinggi, dia memberontak untuk itu dan bertarung dengan gagah berani bagaikan seorang ksatria.

Saat perang terakhir untuk meruntuhkan Hierarki yang ada terjadi pada cabang Viedra yang tandus, saat itulah kemenangan diraih. Namun saat kemenangan diraih, itu tidaklah ditebus dengan murah. Sang pimpinan mereka meninggal setelah memberikan serangan penghabisan pada raja kasta tertinggi. Ada sebuah lubang pada bagian dada. Tidak banyak yang diketahui bagaimana dia bisa memberikan serangan terakhir namun mau bagaimanapun, apa yang dilakukannya itu telah memberikan satu hal.

Dengan kemenangan mereka, sistem berubah dan kedamaian mulai dibentuk.

Sejarah terlahir kemudian dan pria pemimpin dari pemberontak akan ketidakadilan itu akan selalu dikenang.

Untuk pria itu.

Sang pemilik kibaran bendera tiga sayatan.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Ini ada untukmu.

**]﹑Saturia - 890 Luna AD. ﹑[**


End file.
